User talk:OldSlashFriend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:OldSlashFriend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 07:32, October 28, 2012 A thought or two, disguised as a review Much obliged for the kind words, buddy! I'm always tickled to get some feedback. Ilias is one of my favs/waifus, so I'm always pleased as punch to hear that her scenario turned out alright, right down to the second when a certain song of Silent Hills began to play and that oh-so-sexay smile flashed upon those white teeth. But if that brought a smile to your face/nightmares to your dreams, then feel free to scope out the gag reel and the minotauros scenario. I tried to give those as much TLC as I did with the Ilias scenario. Thanks again! Viper 121 (talk) 05:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Scenario Plans Future scenarios? Well, you can definitely count on another round of bloopers when Part 3 comes out. I already have some sweet bloopers cooked up for Lily, Kraken, Cassandra, Queen Ant, Lazarus, Galda and Tamamo just to name a few. I got a good one for Promestein I'm itching to use. I just hope Part 3 gives me an opportunity to use it. I've also toyed with doing a Law and Order Monster Girl scenario and a Halloween special (though I think I'll have to save the latter for next year). But the one I should be working is a Granberia scenario. I got have something grander in mind for Granberia than having her lock up Luka and rape the bejeebers out of him. But sadly, super hot, super horny fantasy friends like Granberia and Ilias must occasionally take second banana to RL and grad school. It will be done. I'm a man of my word. But it'll be much slower than I woulda liked. Viper 121 (talk) 03:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) CeeFax: Page 142 Weather. Page 220 Joke Time. Got around to playing your CeeFax scenario. An imaginitive, fitting and thoroughly obscene send-off to a friend who's helped me get to sleep on many a sleepless night. I have to admit, when I first saw you say that you were going to make a scenario based on CeeFax (thanks to my musings and shops on the subject), I was intrigued as to how you were going to pull it off. Having the Internet play CeeFax's big brother? I never thought about that. And admittedly, you made me think with the whole "When will I become irrelevant like CeeFax has?" speech at the end. Kudos! So, does this mean that I can't use my "I owe you one Custom Scenario of your choice" card? Or is that still valid? Ha ha. With the rate you're coming out with these scenarios, you need a break! Will enjoy them as they come! Fodder::1 (talk) 01:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Hello, i just want to ask why is your SideStories (Rapture and Farewell Benefits) is crashed with a message "mon_labo.cmd" and unreadable text? how to fix that? i still don't get it what your meaning is i never got this problem when i played the other Stories and what for running the game as administrator i'm the only user in my Laptop, Thanks~ --Zokkun (talk) 05:09, November 16, 2012 (UTC)Zokkun Mysterious Scenario Help Request i would like a help with making my own scenarios Hallo there, friend! Just for you - only for you, but really for everyone - I've thrown together what I hope will help you create and understand the language MGQ uses to create scenarios! It's called Letz Scenario! and can be found in the scenario section. It will cover the various commands, how to turn a text file into an ini (scenario) file, and show you code samples to help you further understand things. Please give it a try, and if you have any more questions, feel free to ask me! OldSlashFriend (talk) 00:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome. TBH I didn't get what you were talking about before I looked back at the edits =P Also, if you post a comment on someone's page, try to remember to sign it with ~~~~ so that everyone can instantly see who wrote what. FurRiffic (Talk) 18:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Passion for Decay / Rhetorical Lust reference Is it OK if I make a reference to your mods in my mod? Since I do plan to bring out chrome in Chapter 4/5 (when Luka heads into the labyrinth that Gnome resides in. ) Chrome is using a section of the Labyrinth as one of her other labs. I was thinking of having Luka (and the others if he has joined them at the time) find Chrome during one of her breaks as she is playing with Holst or something I don't know I'm barely finishing Chapter 2 and going figure out how the short Chapter 3 is going to work. I don't know I might ask for help with Chrome since I really love your two mods there lol just want to ask if its fine by you ahead of time or not. Ginrikuzuma (talk) 18:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) hey im writing to you because you seem to be experienced,you see i got a problem with a new game+.Im pretty sure i did installation properly because when im starting it it shows a new game+title screen but a normal game starts instead,if you can help i will really appreciate it Safin117 (talk) 13:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Reference and an Idea... Go nuts, would be nice to have a reference in your mod XD and see you are already coming up with ideas there XD still this is going to be later on for chapter 4 (5? keep losing track of chapters lol) not for 3 which i'll be working on soon) however when I do start I'll probably make a copy of script in its text format and let you mess around with the section of the labyrinth. If you havent downloaded the excel file that has the part of the story I written its going to play in 1 of 2 ways. 1) If Luka ran away from the kitsunes (and unwittingly barricaded himself in the labyrinth lol...) he will have to fight through the zombie infested labyrinth alone until he runs into chrome, fights her and then runs away by calling promesteins aid to warp them away. (after all that mess he will look for a way out and encounter Gnome and further afterwards Tamamo shows up again and joins Luka either way) the other path 2)If Luka surrendered (but not immediately) to the kitsunes, he finds out that the Tamamo and group attacking him aren't illusions (like some of the fake chimera Luka has encountered) and Tamamo and her group join Luka in Sealed. Tamamo points Luka to the labyrinth saying she believes Gnome is in there. So your entire group goes in the labyrinth with the zombies playing out in a similar scenario (or I might make this interesting now that I just got this idea while typing this down...) or maybe everyone gets lost and seperated and Luka has to find all the kitsunes XD. Afterwards reunited (yeah I'm going to go with that sounds more interesting lol...) they encounter chrome but immediately Chrome runs away being outnumbered 5 (or 6) to 1. If you or I can come up with a better idea in the labyrinth by the time we get closer to that chapter then we can probably go with that but that there will be two seperate paths I know.